Declaring Their Love
by Baby Jefer
Summary: 2 Parts - Their POV at the end of Spectacular Spectacular. (The bit where we all sigh when he come back up the aisle. Sigh.)
1. Christian's Point of View

Declaring Their Love  
  
Christian's Point of View  
  
As I walk down the steps I look the Duke straight in the eye. Never has so much hatred gone through my veins. He took Satine away from me. Behind me I can hear her sobbing. I had to urge myself not to run to her and hold her. I had to fight my love for her, no matter how hard.  
  
I shrug out of the jacket. The jacket that is supposed to be on Satine's secret lover. I WAS her secret lover. Now I'm just nobody. I'm a client. Getting rid of the coat is like getting rid of her. I can hear Harold's voice in the distance but I am not listening. Then I hear,  
  
'Never knew I could feel like this,  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
  
Everyday I love you more and more.'  
  
I turn around and watch Satine sing our song.  
  
'Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
  
Come back to me and forgive everything!'  
  
My heart goes out to her and my eyes fill with tears as she gasps, trying to catch her breath. Her voice starts up softly again.  
  
'Seasons may change winter to spring.  
  
'I love you.' She whispered that line to me. 'Til the end of time.'  
  
I look at her and swallow. I open my mouth but no words come out. So I try again.  
  
'Come what may.'  
  
Everyone turns around, shocked to see me still standing there. The smile on her face makes me so happy that I start singing more.  
  
'Come what may.' I kept repeating the line as I walked towards her, getting more enthusiastic each time.  
  
Finally I was on the stage with her. Standing only a few inches away. It felt so good being near her again. When we were singing to each other across the room it felt like we were declaring our love to the room.  
  
'I will love you until my dying day.' We sang that line softly looking straight into each other's eyes, knowing that we were now declaring it to each other.  
  
There is a commotion. I look up to see Tolouse landing on the stage.  
  
'They're trying to kill you.' Everyone laughs. 'Look, he has a gun' We both look over and gasp. Satine draws closer to me. Everything turns into madness. Things begin to explode. I think I would have laughed if I had been in the audience.  
  
The finale song began. Satine and I sang with all our hearts. The curtain came down. That was the end of our first show. The applause was ringing in our ears. Satine smiled at me and I grinned back. Then I kissed her. I hadn't kissed her for over 24 hours and boy, did it feel good. I took her hand and began to lead her over to her position for curtain call. I am walking foward but I feel as if I'm being held back so I turned around. Satine was just standing there. Then she gasped.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for stopping it there but I thought that Christian's thoughts during her death should only be tackled by someone who can do it well enough and that ain't me. 


	2. Satine's Point of View

Declaring Their Love  
  
Satine's Point of View  
  
The blinding light makes me look up. In front of me I can see my fellow cast staring in shock at the sigh of me and Christian. He picks me up and at first I think he is going to kiss me but then he lets go at the bottom of the steps. Not expecting this I fall down. A gasp ripples through the audience. Christian looks down at me disdainfully, chucking money at me.  
  
'This woman is yours now. I have paid my whore.' He directed that towards the duke and the audience. Then he looks down at me. 'I owe you nothing and you mean nothing to me. T-Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.'  
  
I start to sob as I watch my love walk down the stage, down the aisle and out of my life. Harold comes over and talks to me.  
  
'Pumpkin, it's for the best.' He whispers. I shake my head. Nothing was for the best unless it was Christian. I try to stand up but I seem to be unable to do so without him being there.  
  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!' Toulouse's voice came through the silence. I stopped. He was right. Slowly, I turned my head around to face the audience.  
  
'Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I'm loving you more and more.'  
  
I see him stop so I decide to sing some more.  
  
'Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
  
Come back to me and forgive everything!'  
  
I gasp for breath. I see him looking back. I know I must finish.  
  
'Seasons may change winter to spring.'  
  
'I love you.' I whisper to him and then carry on.  
  
'Til the end of time.'  
  
I swallow, about to start the chorus but he beats me to it.  
  
'Come what may.'  
  
I smile through my tears, happy that he is coming back. He repeats it louder and louder. Starts walking towards me. I echo his words. He walks up onto the stage and I put my hands on him, afraid to let go.  
  
There's a crash. We look upstage. Tolouse stands up and says, 'They're trying to kill you.' Everyone laughs but then he points. 'Look, he has a gun.' I gasp. I try to look at Christian to explain but there isn't time. Explosions happen and the impressive door at the back flings open to reveal the Argentinian in his underwear.  
  
'No matter what you say...' Tolouse starts to sing, trying to make up for the fault earlier. Everyone puts on their biggest smiles. I sing my heart out, not caring about the pain in my chest. Just glad that Christian is beside me once more. We strike our ending pose. The curtains fall close and everyone cheers. Finally, I am a real actress. Christian kisses me tenderly and I know that I will remember it forever. He takes my hand but I cannot follow him. I stop, can't breath. My head goes back, trying to see if I can take in more air. I can't. I feel him stop. I hear him turn. I can sense he is looking at me. I want to answer but I can't. I gasp. 


End file.
